


honey & strawberry lip balm.

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: bees and the bugs [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, chlonette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: “Thanks.” was all Chloe answered with a tiny hint of a smile before shooing Marinette away, “You’re not so bad yourself, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”Ever since Chloe had accepted her feelings for Marinette, it grew harder and harder for Chloe to talk to Marinette without blushing, but she managed.“I’ll take it, Chlo.” Marinette tucked a strand of loose hair behind Chloe’s ear and ran off to meet up with Alya.God, she was fucking precious._____________________Or the one where Chloe's a mess for Marinette and an opportunity to show their true feelings arises after an incident.





	honey & strawberry lip balm.

**Author's Note:**

> No, this isn't the kissing booth. It's A kissing booth, and I haven't watched the movie, but I heard it was bad, so no, this idea isn't based off of it. This is also my first Chlonette fanfic and I'm happy with how it turned out.
> 
> :) Kudos and Comments appreciated!

* * *

“You have to start a fundraiser to help the school replace the lockers you damaged, Chloe.” Mr. Damocles cleared his throat and Chloe sat there, arms crossed with a huge frown. “Money from your father is off-limits. It has to all be you.”

“My daddy will hear about this.” Chloe warned, standing up and leaning over the desk, “My daddy-”

“Your father has already agreed to the terms and thinks it will be good for you.” Mr. Damocles stood up taller and Chloe gritted her teeth in frustration.

“That’s not fair-”

“Adrien has volunteered to help you.” Mr. Damocles began ushering her out of his office, “You’ll come up with some brilliant ideas, I’m sure!”

Chloe wanted to scream, to stay and argue, but bit her tongue and composed herself instead.

She had to work on this stupid fundraiser and fast, so she didn’t have to break a nail in the process.

* * *

“Nino and Alya pitched an idea for some kissing booth for you and me. We could offer one kiss to people who paid. There’s levels, of course. Four euros for a kiss on the cheek and eight euros for one on the lips.” Adrien handed her a paper with a booth design and the levels he had been talking about, “It’s the fastest way to help you get the money you need Chloe, and it’s a fundraiser.”

“I have to kiss...people?” Chloe stuck out her tongue in disgust, “How many germs will be passed down from all those...people?”

“Chlo, I volunteered, so if you don’t want to, I’m not forcing you to. It's all consensual. I’m only asking you actually help and set up the booth at least. You can design it however you’d like.”

“Fine, but only because you asked, Adrikins.” Chloe closed her eyes and tried her best not to crumple up the paper in her hands, “I’ll get to work on it.”

* * *

“You decided to actually participate in this, Chloe?” Marinette came up to her with a flyer, “I think that’s very cool of you.”

Chloe wanted to make a remark, but she was breaking out of that habit and she had made so much progress now, she wasn’t going to back out now. 

The Locker incident happened because someone had pranked her to get on her nerves and stole her belongings. Chloe had just broken the locks on some of them to find her stuff and maybe when she had found who did it...she might have completely trashed their locker. 

“Thanks.” was all Chloe answered with a tiny hint of a smile before shooing Marinette away, “You’re not so bad yourself, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Ever since Chloe had accepted her feelings for Marinette, it grew harder and harder for Chloe to talk to Marinette without blushing, but she managed.

“I’ll take it, Chlo.” Marinette tucked a strand of loose hair behind Chloe’s ear and ran off to meet up with Alya.

_ God, she was fucking precious. _

* * *

“Not one person has offered to buy any type of kiss from me.” Chloe sniffed and she tried not to let it get to her, but it was difficult, seeing how so many people fawned over and eagerly threw their money at Adrien.

“Don’t be so glum, Chlo.” Adrien patted her shoulder and Chloe pulled away immediately, “You just seem...intimidating to a lot of people.”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s not like I cared in the first place.” Chloe’s gaze fell on a girl with wide eyes, loose pigtails and her freckles shone like stars under the moonlight.

“We just need eight more euros in order to fulfill your goals.” Adrien announced cheerfully, scratching off another sticker on their board. “It’s all yours, Chloe.”

“What if they want you?” Chloe asked, her lips forming a pout, “I’ll just clean up instead, if that’s alright with you.”

“I have the eight euros needed for the last level kiss.” Marinette’s voice made Chloe pause for a bit before going to work again. Chloe’s heart had jumped a bit, and she had hoped, but seeing her ga ga over Adrien in the past year...she knew the kiss had to be for him. 

“Who would you like to kiss?” Adrien’s voice had taken a knowing tone and Chloe rolled her eyes as she finished taking down the last poster.

_ Jerk. _

“Chloe, if she’s comfortable and if she wants to.” Marinette’s beautiful blue eyes met Chloe’s as Chloe turned around in complete shock.

“You want to k-kiss me, Dupain-Cheng?” Chloe stammered as she reached for her honey lip balm on the table. “Me?”

“Of course I do. I like you, Chlo.” Marinette shrugged as Chloe leaned over the table and Chloe was nervous. “Wouldn’t you be more comfortable coming over than leaning over?”

“Adrien, you don’t have to put away the booth. I’ll do it once I finish my well, kiss with Marinette.” Chloe coughed as she looked away, her cheeks burning bright red.

* * *

Adrien left them alone and under the stars, Marinette pulled Chloe close to her by the waist. Chloe didn’t protest, but rather, let herself go gladly.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.” Marinette confessed as she cupped Chloe’s cheek with one hand and placed her thumb on Chloe’s bottom lip, stroking it softly before leaning in. 

She shut her eyes and enjoyed the pleasant feelings that ran through her when Chloe buried her hands in her hair after undoing her pigtails. It sent a shiver up her spine and Marinette felt herself getting lost in Chloe’s taste.

Chloe’s breathing had stopped completely at one point and Marinette opened her eyes to see how gorgeous Chloe looked up close, a beautiful mess. Chloe’s lips tasted of honey and mixed with her own strawberry lip balm, it was the sweetest kiss Marinette had ever had. The way that Chloe’s mouth moved in sync with hers and when Marinette finally pulled away to allow Chloe to breathe properly again, the feeling lingered.

“You’re not shy at all, are you, Dupain-Cheng?” Chloe choked out, and Marinette was blushing furiously.

“Was that good enough for you, Chlo?” Marinette held onto Chloe’s hands as Chloe regained her composure and all Chloe could do was nod.

* * *

  
  



End file.
